


Escape

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [76]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Multi, Paparazzi, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey, T'Challa, and Tony just want to go on a date without being harassed. Is that really too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another prompt fill from Tumblr. I don't believe there are any specific warnings required.

T'Challa sniffs. “In Wakanda, people don’t treat us like this.”

Tony smirks. “Haven’t you heard? Americans are vultures,” he says, ducking his head against a camera flash as they head back into the Tower.

Rhodey huffs. “So much for a nice afternoon out.”

“No one says all is lost,” T'Challa says.

“Pretty sure they’re on our tails now,” Tony points out, throwing himself into the elevator back up to the Penthouse. The others follow at a more reasonable pace.

When the elevator reaches the top, Tony flops onto the couch. “Guess we’re having another night in, then,” he says morosely.

T'Challa rolls his eyes. “We just need to find somewhere private.”

“Where?” Tony asks plaintively. “They’re vultures, I tell you.”

This time, Rhodey rolls his eyes. “How about a picnic?” He offers.

“A picnic?” T'Challa considers. “That could work. If we found a remote enough spot, and were faster than them when we left.”

Tony sighs but leverages himself into a sitting position, and then proceeds to good-nature day argue with T'Challa about proper picnic food for forty minutes while Rhodey actually makes sandwiches and grabs chips and sodas and a few leftover slices of cake from the other day. Finding a picnic basket and blanket is a bit harder, but Tony has just about everything here.

“Ready to go?” He asks. It’ll be far past lunchtime by the time they get anywhere, but Rhodey supposes it’s the thought that counts.

And then, of course, comes the discussion about cars. Tony wants them to take one because it’s “the fastest.” It’s also flashy as anything, bound to attract attention, and really, all Tony’s cars achieve luxury car status, any of them is more than good enough.

Tony drives like a maniac, anyways.

They make it out into the middle of nowhere, New York, and Tony picks a spot at random, no consulting the others. It’s beautiful, though, so no one argues.

Instead, they end up on the top of a hill, blanket spread out and basket in front of them. “The views in Wakanda are better,” T'Challa says.

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Then you’ll have to take us out in Wakanda next time we visit you there,” he says. “Show us.”

Tony’s breaking open the sodas, passing them out like they’re glasses of champagne at a party. The picnic basket is completely dry, but Tony makes due nonetheless.

He raises his can. “To us,” he says, and he actually seems serious.

They all clink cans. “To us.”

They stay until sunset, no one finding them in all that time, just the three of them in the middle of nowhere, and Rhodey thinks today turned out pretty good after all.


End file.
